Prison Visits
by LyssaOneiroi
Summary: A prequel to The Loyalty of Snakes, can be read on it's own. Another girl, pity. Still, Sirius and Regulus would carry on the line, as for the girl; she and her sisters were the perfect team, brains, brawn and beauty. Each would be brought up accordingly.


Ok, I know the ages are off, but try to ignore that. This is a sort of prequel to my other fic, The Loyalty of Snakes but you don't have to read it to understand. Nothing belongs to me.

Druella Black looked down at the baby in her arms. Drat, another girl. That was three all in all.

Number one was Andromeda. She was around two, she had spoken at six months and showed early signs of being very intelligent. She, of course, would go into politics.

Number two was Bellatrix. She was just turning one. She had done more accidental magic than the reversal squad knew how to deal with. She was certainly going to be powerful; it would be very helpful for Andromeda to have a little brawn behind her.

Now number three. She was beautiful. Her soft blonde hair was thick and her face was angelic, her skin was pale and smooth and her eyes were bright blue. Narcissa. Hmm. Well, she would marry well and bring financial support and good allies to her sisters. A perfect mix, Beauty, Brawn and Brain, a shame there was no boy but since Walburga had Regulus and Sirius that was really not a problem, the Black name would go on.

Marriages, now.

Well, she and Cygnus could arrange a marriage for Bellatrix with one of the Puceys perhaps, or the Flints although she had heard that one of their relatives had recently married a Half-blood… The Lestranges would be perfect, she decided after some thought, they had a lot of magic in their blood but they didn't really seem interested in politics so they wouldn't interfere.

Andromeda, that was a different matter. She would have to marry a Goyle or a Crabbe. Someone stupid but loyal otherwise they'd run the risk of having the Black's interests usurped, she'd heard the Goyles had had a son so that would be fine.

Narcissa… she'd leave that one and see who she could nab on her own, after all, no use engaging her to a Montague if a Greengrass came along.

Narcissa watched with big blue eyes as Bella murmured a spell; she was four, Bella was five. A Vase exploded. She giggled with delight and clapped. Bella grinned.

"What is going on in here!" Their mother burst in.

"I was showing Cissy my spell, mother!" Bella waved her wand about and the curtain caught fire. Druella doused it quickly and scowled at her daughters.

"Narcissa, sit up straight, pull your shoulders back! Look at your hair! Tuck your feet in, don't crease your robes! Honestly! And you-" She turned to face Bellatrix. "Narcissa does not need to see your spells, it isn't ladylike. Go and see your father and tell him what you did. I expect you to practise for another hour, you are uncontrolled." She pointed at the door.

Bella stalked out, grumbling.

"Now Narcissa, we are going to have a tea party. Come here." They sat on a sofa. "Correct your posture, yes." She gestured to a teapot and Narcissa poured it carefully.

"How has your day been mother?" Cissa asked formally.

"Too forward! Start with the weather." Druella instructed.

"Thank you, mother. Are you enjoying the weather? It is quite warm at this time of year." Cissa corrected.

"Pronounce you words correctly, Narcissa!"

"Yes mother. Are you enjoying the weather? It is quite warm at this time of year." She enunciated carefully, sounding very stilted.

"More natural!"

"Yes mother. Are you enjoying the weather? It is quite warm at this time of year." She repeated yet again.

"Good. Move your shoulders, Narcissa. Always be aware of your surroundings, move back slightly so the light will shine on your hair, it makes you look angelic." Druella positioned her carefully. "Don't mess up your hair, here." She demonstrated some subtle movements with a wand to fix her hair. "In case it falls apart in company."

"Yes mother." Narcissa copied them carefully.

"Now, list the most flattering colours for you to wear, Narcissa." Druella settled back, gracefully.

"Blue of any shade, pale pink, red but only at my own parties, silver but not grey, pale yellow, cream but not white, black but only if my outfit is dramatic with a differently coloured trim, pale orange… um-"

"Ladies don't say 'um', Narcissa!" Druella admonished. "That will do for now. We will go shopping this afternoon for your outfit for-"

"But Bella wanted to show me-" Narcissa protested.

"How dare you interrupt me!" Druella stood, Narcissa burst into tears. "Ladies do not cry." Druella said coldly. She silenced her daughter. Tears streamed down Narcissa's face. "Your face is blotchy, Narcissa." She commented. Narcissa remained on the floor. "Get up!" Druella stepped forwards and dragged her to her feet, Narcissa scrambled up, her frilly blue dress impeding her progress. "You are a disgrace." Druella looked at her scornfully. "Who would want to marry you? You're worthless to the family."

"I-I'm sorry mother." Narcissa stuttered.

"Speak properly child! Blacks do not apologise, uphold your dignity!"

"Yes mother." Narcissa said dully.

"Be animated when you speak Narcissa! What man would want a wife who has the personality of a Squib?" Druella handed Narcissa her wand. "Fix your hair and face, Narci- What have you done to your dress?" Her eyes widened as she saw that the hem of Narcissa's skirt was torn.

"It must have ripped when I was playing with Bella-" Narcissa touched it with her little fingers.

"What do you have but your appearance Narcissa! You're brainless and weak! That's all you'll ever be, so learn to make up for it! Who wants a wife that is so careless and clumsy! You will not play with Bellatrix anymore; you are to remain seated at all times when she is in the room."

"Yes mother."

"If I see one more stain or rip on any of your clothes again you will not see her at all."

"Yes mother."

"Good. Now, go to the Ballroom and we will practise your dancing."

"Yes mother." Narcissa bowed her head slightly and tried to glide gracefully out of the room, she stumbled slightly as she went.

"Chin up, Narcissa! Your eyes are one of your attributes! Don't walk into the light! It makes you squint!"

Bella knocked on her father's study door.

"Come in." Cygnus' voice came through the door. Andromeda glanced up from her textbook, they didn't look much like sisters. Although Bella was a year younger she was already taller than Andromeda, black curls were wild, her eyes dark and chilling where Andromeda's hair was slicked back and her eyes unreadable.

"Andromeda! Can you recite the passage yet!" Orion snapped at her. She shook her head mutely and went back to her book. "Bellatrix, I sent you to practise!"

"I set fire to the curtain, father. Mother sent me, she said I have no control." Bellatrix examined the floor as she waited for her father's reaction, tense.

"Bellatrix, even you should be able to follow instructions." He replied scornfully. "You must do as Andromeda says. Neither you nor Narcissa have the brains to survive." Bellatrix scowled as Andromeda smirked at her. "Levitate that lamp and then destroy it with the German Curse I taught you. Andromeda, tell me the laws regarding the opening of businesses."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Bellatrix pointed her wand at the lamp, it rose. Andromeda finished her answer before it wavered. As it dropped, Bellatrix sent a curse towards it. It missed and hit her father's desk and turned it inside out.

"Bellatrix! Crucio!"

"Recite the family tree from ten generations back." Druella instructed the three of them.

"Eridanus, Cassiopeia married to Decimus Rookwood, one child: Ara. Cepheus married to Estella Crabbe, two children: Sagitta married to Erastus Prince, Eridanus married to Eusatacia Avery, one child: Arcturus married to Josephine Rosier, two children: Auriga married Ignatius Prewitt, four children: Lupus, Corvus, Pyxis, Serpens, Cygnus married Magdalene Yaxley, two children: Lycoris, Pollux married Millicent Parkinson, three children: Sirius, Elladora, Phineas married Ursula Flint, four children: Belvina married Herbert Burke, Acturus married Lysandra Yaxley, two children: Charis married Caspar Crouch, Callidora married Harfang Longbottom. Sirius married Hesper Gamp, three children: Lycoris, Regulus, Acturus married Melanie McMillan, two children: Lucretia married Ignatius Prewitt, Orion married Walburga Black. Cygnus married Violetta Bulstrode, three children: Cassiopeia, Dorea, married Charles Potter, Pollux married Irma Crabbe, three children: Alphard, Walburga married Orion Black, two children: Sirius, Regulus. Cygnus married Druella Rosier, three children: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa." They recited together.

"Birth dates of all living relatives?"

"Lycoris, 5th November. Arcturus, 23rd July, Regulus, 30th September. Lucretia, 9th March, Alphard 18th June. Pollux, 31st August, Cassiopeia, 25th December. Belvina 12th February, Charis, 18th April. Orion, 15th October, Walburga, 21st May, Cygnus, 9th December. Regulus, 14th October, Sirius, 30th January. Andromeda, 3rd March, Bellatrix, 23rd November, Narcissa, 4th June." Narcissa garbled her words, Bellatrix skipped a few names and Andromeda's voice faded to a whisper after the first.

"Regulus the elder died last year, Belvina's is the 17th of February, not the twelfth and you skipped the spouses. Narcissa, pronounce your words correctly, Andromeda speak with confidence, Bellatrix, go over these names. Again, all of you."

"Bella?" Narcissa whispered as she opened her sister's bedroom door.

"What's the matter, Cissy?" Bella leapt out of bed and pulled her into the room, she looked at Narcissa's pink floral nightgown enviously, plucking at her boring white pyjamas.

"It itches." Cissa complained.

"You should be used to it by now, surely." Bella pointed out.

"I take it off as soon as mother leaves every night. I wish we could swap, Bella. I look like a Florist shop vomited on me."

"You look beautiful, you always do." Bella touched her hair lovingly.

"I am a doll. You're wild and-and captivating, Bella." Narcissa smiled back.

"And what am I?" Andromeda strolled in lazily, ignoring their scowls. "Beautiful? Captivating?"

"Deluded." Narcissa shot back.

"What a long word, Narcissa. I am impressed, did you not need a prompt?" She leant against a bed post.

"You all think we're stupid." Narcissa rolled her eyes, Bella stayed silent but watched Andromeda narrowly. "But we aren't. You see, we know things you don't."

"How to curl hair and blast in a door?" Andromeda taunted.

"No. That your life is a game you can only lose as you get older until you're so tired you want to. And then you will die, a miserable, lonely death with no-one by your side." Narcissa stared at her very directly, blue eyes piercing.

"What would I be missing, Narcissa?" Andromeda asked, amused. "Power? Blood?"

"There's more to life than that." Narcissa shook her head. Andromeda stepped closer, a mocking smile on her lips.

"What would I be missing?"

Narcissa thought for a moment. Struggling to put her thoughts into words.

"You will not have us. You will not have someone who… cares that you suffer, who will miss you when you are gone."

"Someone who loves me?" She laughed. "Oh dear Cissy, have you not heard the word before." Narcissa frowned. Not understanding.

"Love?" She asked.

"Why not ask father what it means, or perhaps mother, I haven't the time." Andromeda sniffed and turned away.

"Ignore her." Bella told her as soon as Andromeda was gone. "I want to show you some spells I learnt!"

"Oh! Teach me some and I'll show you how to apply make-up and go through your wardrobe with you!"

"Done. First, let's try _silencio_"

"Mother? What's love?" Druella immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face Narcissa calmly.

"We want lots of young men falling in love with you because it makes them soft and weak. Andromeda will be able to manipulate their money and power through you."

"How do I make them fall in love?" She asked curiously.

"You must show off your beauty, your manners and tell them exactly what they want to hear." She picked up some embroidery and started to explain the wand movements.

"Father? What's love?" Bellatrix asked as she made a chair explode.

"Not something you need to concern yourself with. Narcissa's the one being taught that."

"Narcissa's taught love?"

"No, Narcissa's taught how to make people fall in love with her, or at least lust." Cygnus told her patiently.

"But-" Bella started.

"Get back to that spell!"

"Cissy? Can you help me with my hair?" Bella called from her room. She wasn't allowed into Narcissa's ornate, pink bedroom for fear she'd break something. Narcissa stood gracefully, her face perfect and angelic, not a wrinkle in her light blue dress. She glided into Bella's room effortlessly.

"What is it Bella?" Narcissa asked as she entered.

"I can't get my hair to hang right." Bellatrix tugged at her curls. Her every movement was sharp and her eyes flitted about very fast. Narcissa took out her wand and arranged them neatly, adjusting the seams of Bella's black dress as she went.

"I'll miss you, Bella." Narcissa hugged her. "Enjoy Hogwarts. Remember to write to me. I'll tell you all the new make-up incantations if you like."

"Thanks, Cissy. I'll send some curses for you to practise." They hugged again.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Narcissa ran back to her room and reappeared with a present in her hands. "This is for you, Bella."

Bellatrix tore open the wrapping and carefully picked up a silky pink nightgown.

"Thanks, Cissy." Tears shone in their eyes as she packed it away carefully.

"That one won't itch, I swear." Narcissa promised. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of going through the clothes you packed and I changed a few things." She shrugged sheepishly but Bella grinned.

"I'm not worried, you have the best taste." Narcissa smiled sadly.

"I suppose."

"Don't be sad, Cissy." Bella touched her arm.

"I'll just miss you, Bella. We've never been apart for more than a day." Cissa looked down.

"I'll miss you too. But you'll be coming next year."

"That's true. Promise you'll be there for me then?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked, frowning.

"You might make more interesting friends, Bella, and not like me anymore." Cissa's eyes were wide.

"That won't happen, Cissa. There's no-one better than you." She grinned. Cissa flicked her wand over Bella's face and muttered an incantation.

"Sorry, Bella. I don't know any protection spells, so the best I can do is an anti-spot spell." They laughed.

"I don't know any either, Cissa. But maybe I'll learn some at school." She smoothed Narcissa's blonde hair.

"Hurry up, Bellatrix, Narcissa. Andromeda's waiting for you!" Druella shouted.

"I'll come and see you off." Narcissa promised.

"Thank you Cissy, you're the best sister ever." They hurried down the stairs with Narcissa making adjustments to her make-up so no-one could tell she'd been crying.

"Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, this is Abraxas Malfoy and his son, Lucius." Narcissa gracefully dipped into a small curtsey, Bellatrix copying her almost perfectly having practised in her room, leaving Andromeda to make a sort of stiff bow. Narcissa smiled beatifically.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." She trilled.

Bellatrix and Andromeda nodded.

"What lovely manners your daughters have, Cygnus." Abraxas commented with a curl to his mouth. Lucius stood next to him, his face completely expressionless. Cygnus pushed Bellatrix slightly.

"Lucius is in your year, Bellatrix, why don't you and Andromeda go with him to find a seat. Narcissa can go with you to say goodbye."

Bella nodded and picked up her trunk, Lucius and Narcissa followed silently. Andromeda pushed ahead and lead the way.

Someone jostled into Narcissa and she stumbled. Immediately, Bellatrix took out her wand and grabbed a fistful of the perpetrators clothes. He was tall and thin with a hooked nose and lank, black, shoulder length hair. He didn't flinch from her but Narcissa noticed he had his wand in his hand.

Bellatrix pressed her wand against his throat.

"Apologise." She snarled. He sighed and knocked her arm so he could press her hand against his throat rather than her wand and gestured to his wand. Bellatrix switched her wand to a different hand and pointed it back. They continued on in this manner, looking as although they were dancing. Finally Bella stopped and grinned, holding out her hand.

"I'm Bellatrix. Let's call that a stalemate." The boy looked at Bella's hand suspiciously but took it.

"Severus."

"This is my sister, Narcissa and that's Lucius Malfoy. Oh and Andromeda, she's my other sister." She flicked a hand dismissively.

"I don't approve of your conduct, Bellatrix." Andromeda sniffed.

"Then leave." Narcissa told her sharply. "I assure you, you won't be missed."

"I will, but I will write to father about this!" She stormed off.

"Don't mind her." Narcissa smiled. "She thinks she's got more power than she has." Severus' gaze remained inscrutable.

"What is your family?" Lucius suddenly asked, flicking his eyes over Severus' simple robes, Bella and Cissa's faces went blank.

"I am Severus Snape. My mother was a Prince." He drew himself up slightly.

"A Halfblood, then." Lucius sneered.

"She had little choice in the matter, I assure you." He replied calmly.

"You are surrounded." Narcissa pointed out softly, looking at him sharply. "Are you not afraid?" Bella watched him silently.

"What do I have to be afraid of?" He asked.

"Pain? Death? Injury?" She pointed out.

"Those things happen anyway, fear changes nothing." Severus' eyes were unreadable. Narcissa smiled.

"A good friend for you Bella."

Lucius' eyes widened.

"And his blood?"

"The Princes were good stock, a shame about the scandal. He's not a Mudblood." She shrugged.

"Where do you draw the line?" Lucius asked, interested.

"At Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors." Narcissa said logically.

"How do you know he is not a Bloodtraitor?"

"Fine, we'll let the Sorting Hat decide. If he's in Slytherin, Bella can be friends with him. If not you can hex him." She decreed mockingly. "Because, of course, I can tell Bella what to do."

Lucius frowned but the whistle interrupted what he was about to say.

"Bye, Bella! I'll write everyday!" Narcissa shooed them onto the train. Bella stuck her head out of a compartment window and waved to her. Narcissa checked no-one was watching and charmed Bella's dress pale pink. Bella fell back laughing and Narcissa leant in and blew her a kiss.

"Bye, Cissy!"

Narcissa stood there waving until the train was out of sight. Quickly fixing her appearance, she went back to her mother and father who were still speaking to Abraxas Malfoy.

"Narcissa. Did Andromeda, Bellatrix and Lucius board the train?" Druella asked when she saw her.

"Yes mother."

"Good. A pleasure speaking to you, Abraxas, but I am afraid we ought to be going home."

"A delight speaking with you, Druella, Cygnus, Narcissa." He gave a little bow to her, she curtseyed back properly.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Druella started to quiz Narcissa about the Malfoy heir.

"He was very attractive was he not?"

"Yes mother.

"Were his manners good?"

"Yes mother."

"Did he show appropriate respect for blood purity?"

"Yes mother."

"Did he seem to like you?"

"He seemed indifferent, mother." That brought Druella up short.

"What were you doing wrong Narcissa? Did you agree with everything he said?"

"He did not speak mother." She avoided the question.

"Ah! Have I not taught you how to draw people into polite conversation!"

"Yes mother."

"Did you try?"

"Andromeda was very loud, mother. I did not wish to seem unladylike enough to shout." Druella pursed her lips.

"I shall speak to her."

Narcissa smirked when Druella turned her back.

Bellatrix laughed as she fell back against her seat, her dress pink.

"When did you have time to change clothes?" Asked Severus as he entered the compartment.

"Oh, it was just Cissy." Bella laughed again.

Lucius followed Severus in.

"It seems Narcissa is very talented." He drawled. "Such controlled bouts of accidental magic…"

"Accidental magic?" Bella asked confusedly.

"Only people over seventeen are allowed to practise magic outside school." Severus told her, frowning. "Didn't you know?"

"Andromeda is taught law." She said expressionlessly.

"And what are you and Narcissa taught?" Lucius asked deprecatingly.

"To hurt people." Bella answered simply. She looked at them sadly. "You should be very careful. I think mother has her eye on you for Cissy." She told Lucius.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, shocked.

"She sent her along with us; she doesn't usually let Cissy near me in public." Bella explained.

"Ah, is Narcissa the favourite?" Lucius smiled mockingly. Bella laughed.

"Certainly not."

"Then why-" Severus started.

"You shouldn't ask me questions like that." She told them. "Ask Andromeda." There was a flash of mischief in her eyes. "Narcissa and I are too stupid to know anything."

"I don't believe that of you at least." Severus argued.

"Don't be deceived by appearances." Bella told him. "Narcissa is the cleverest person I've ever met."

"She's a life-sized doll." Lucius snorted. "Probably only concerned with her own selfish whims. I pity the man to marry her! Did she not realise how she embarrassed you when she changed your robes?" Bella lunged at him, wand in hand. His eyes widened and he sidestepped, a fraction too slowly. They hit the wall, both their wands trained on eachother.

"Pink is my favourite colour." She hissed, feeling faintly ridiculous as she heard herself. "Do not insult Narcissa again in my hearing."

Lucius made no comment and eventually Bella released him and they sat back down.

**I wrote this ages ago when I was thinking of a back-story for LoS. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. R&R **


End file.
